The Art of Betraying
by harrypotterloverforever
Summary: After the Department of Mysteries Harry discovers many things he didn't know. Now, finally coming into his true Slytherin potential he dives right into the heart of the war with a plan of his own. But is he betraying Dumbledore or Voldemort?


**Authors Note: First fanfiction. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any recognized characters or places they are all property of JKR**

**

* * *

**

_The Art of Betraying_

_Chapter 1: Plan A or Plan B?_

_

* * *

_

Harry's heart pounded in his chest as he ran down the dark alleyway. He looked back quickly and stopped to catch his breath when he saw no one behind him. Harry grinned; everything was going according to plan.

"Well, well, well…look who it is Cissa," a familiar voice said suddenly behind him.

Harry whirled around to see Bellatrix LeStrange standing with her wand held lazily in her right hand, her black hood pulled back a bit to show her face. Narcrissa Malfoy stood next to her stiffly as if standing in an alley was beneath her. Just as Harry had expected Voldemort had sent the two of them.

"It's itty bitty baby Potter. Tell me, how is that traitorous mutt doing?" Bellatrix mocked.

Bellatrix was still obviously just as insane, if not more so, as the last time Harry had seen her in the Department of Mysteries just a month ago on that fateful night. Harry shook with suppressed rage at the comment concerning his now late godfather whom she had killed.

Harry forced himself to get his emotions under control before speaking. He needed to stay focused.

"Are you talking about Voldemort? Dear Bella you're using the wrong animal. Voldemort's a slimy coward of a flobberworm that doesn't deserve to lick even the dirty boots of the Devil himself," Harry replied mockingly, baiting her.

Narcissa stiffened and pulled out her wand as Bellatrix let out a scream of rage.

"You are not worthy of speaking my great Lord's name, half-blood scum!" Bellatrix spat out at him through her fury.

Quickly Bellatrix leveled her wand at him and before he could react red light was speeding towards him. Suddenly his world collapsed into only excruciating pain. He was completely consumed by it and all he wanted to do was die so it would be over. He thought he was screaming but he didn't care and then, just as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. He gasped for air as Bellatrix giggled insanely as she watched him panting on the ground.

"Yes that's right… scream for me bitty baby Potter. Scream ALL you like and no one's going to hear you!!" Bellatrix sang, dramatically drawing out the last word, her voice rising in pitch before breaking off so she could giggle insanely.

She raised her wand again and Harry braced himself for the pain. Narcissa interrupted her sister though and at that moment Harry would have done almost anything for her.

"Stop it!" Narcissa whisper yelled to her sister as she looked around, "The Dark Lord ordered no harm become of him! He is only to be stunned and brought back." Narcissa told her sister. Harry frowned slightly. Voldemort had ordered no harm become of him? That could only mean that he knew, or at least suspected what Harry had done.

"But Cissaaaa…" Bellatrix whined, pleading with her sister.

"No, that is enough Bella! It will be hard enough to explain that curse away. Do not push your luck so soon after failing at the Ministry; you are no longer as much in our Lord's favor!" Narcissa reprimanded her sister sharply.

Bellatrix glared at her as she pointed her wand again at Harry.

"Fine, Cissa, ruin my fun." Bellatrix said pouting, "Nighty night Potter," was the last he heard before he was blasted with a Stupefy.

**ooOoo**

Harry groaned as he slowly regained consciousness. Harry opened his eyes slowly and groaned again as bright light assaulted his eyes. Wait a minute…light? Harry thought right before he forced his eyes open. Harry quickly snapped up into a sitting position and looked around confusedly.

He was sitting in a comfortable bed that was covered in lush green silk sheets and had an incredibly ornate carved head board. To his right was a floor length window framed with deep green curtains that were pulled back letting in the cheerful light of a sunny afternoon. Harry could tell from looking out the window that he was on the second story of where ever he was. He had a pretty view of rolling hills, and a river winding between each hill.

Harry then looked to the left to find walls painted a calming shade of green. Over in the corner a wardrobe was standing against the wall. Next to it a full length mirror was hung. Towards the middle of the wall a portrait of a man sitting in a silver throne like chair with snakes carved into was staring at him.

"Ahhh, you are awake. I shall go alert him." The man said simply in a deep rumbling voice.

Harry stared at the painting after the man left, confused. Get whom exactly? He thought.

Harry quickly got out of the unfamiliar bed, muscles protesting. He walked around the room exploring more thoroughly. He tested the wooden door and was unsurprised that it was locked. It was then he caught his reflection in the mirror.

Shocked he started to walk closer to it, he wasn't wearing glasses and yet he could still see perfectly. His previously sun kissed skin had started to pale, his eyes were not nearly as vibrant green as they used to be and his hair was longer than it was before.

"What happened?' Harry whispered out loud to himself as he reached up to touch his face in shock. The glamour charms shouldn't have failed, well not yet anyway.

Suddenly memories rushed back to him: his plan, running down the alleyway, being trapped by Narcissa and Bellatrix, the pain, and finally being stunned. The realization that he must be in Voldemort's head quarters suddenly hit him. If he was staying in this room and not the dungeons Voldemort suspected what Harry had done.

Quickly Harry grabbed a small vial filled with an electric blue potion out of his shoe glad that he had thought to bring it along. "Here goes nothing." Harry whispered to himself before downing the whole potion and tucking the now empty vial back into his shoe.

"Well shit." Harry said to the empty room. This would mess up his plan; he would have to change to Plan B instead.

"Very eloquently stated, Potter." Harry heard a man say behind him. Harry felt a frown flash across his face as he recognized the voice of Lucius Malfoy. Harry whipped around and searched for his wand in his pockets as if he was just the clueless Gryffindor.

"Looking for this Potter?" A Snape's deep voice said.

Harry finally looked at the two people standing in front of him. Lucius Mafoy stood smirking at Harry; his wand pointed at him aimed right at his chest. Next to him was Severus Snape holding Harry's wand as he too smirked at Harry. Snape threw Harry's wand at him and Harry caught it deftly. Acting shocked once again, Harry stared flabbergasted at Snape. Oh yes, Harry had no choice but to use Plan B now.

"Stupify." Malfoy said calmly and suddenly. For the second time Harry's world went dark.

**ooOoo**

Harry blinked his eyes groggily trying to clear the fog from his brain. There was a steady pounding in his head and he could feel that he was laying on something flat and hard. Slowly he turned over onto his stomach and was rewarded with a sharp pain in his head amongst the constant pounding.

Harry breathed deeply and clenched his teeth trying to fight off the pain as the memories slowly came back. Faintly in the background he could hear the shuffling of feet, rustle of robes and the soft breathing of people. Realizing his eyes were closed, he slowly opened them only to be staring at a dull grey stone floor. Feeling that his wand was in his pocket he grabbed it before slowly getting up.

Harry was again rewarded with a sharp pain on the back of his head as he stood. For a moment he swayed and his eyes went blurry. Quickly he shook it off, forcing his eyes to focus. Then he wished they hadn't as he was staring right into a pair of blood red eyes. Quickly Harry threw up his mental shields. Now was as good a time as any to set Plan B into motion.

"Why Tom it's been so long." Harry said while staring into those blood red eyes a hint of challenge in them.

It was then that Harry finally looked way from the eyes and looked at the face as a whole. What had been an ugly snake-like face just weeks ago was now youthful in appearance all traces of nastiness gone. The only similar feature was the blood red eyes. Harry raised an eye brow at this new appearance.

"I suppose it has." Voldemort whispered as he studied Harry intently.

Harry's smile had a feral feeling to it as he looked calmly at Voldemort, "I have to thank for the…kindness your Death Eaters have shown me Tom. A good Stupify does a person good. "

Voldemort just continued to study him; a small smirk on his face, as he sat relaxed in his black granite throne. Harry lowered his wand and looked around at the people covered by white masks and black robes. The Death Eaters in the circle closest to Voldemort wore masks of silver instead marking them as his inner circle.

Harry had spent the last four weeks memorizing every known detail about Voldemort's inner circle and could recognize all of them, even with their masks on. Slowly, smirk still in place, Harry turned his back to Voldemort and walked to the silver masked person who was now in front of him. He stopped just a foot away from the masked figure.

"Oh where are my manners? I forgot to greet everyone!" Harry said seemingly to himself with a smirk.

Before Voldemort could reply Harry spoke to the masked figure in front of him, "Hello Crabbe." Harry turned and walked towards the next person in the circle.

"And you must be Goyle. You know you're sons are quite stupid, but I'm sure you know that! On the bright side they provide me with such entertainment!" Harry said cheerfully. Harry continued down the line.

"Good day Nott, Avery, or is it evening?" Harry said with a nod of his head and a puzzled frown as he passed them.

"Walden Mancnair how are the giants doing hmm?" Harry asked with a wink and a hint of mirth in his voice. Harry was now standing behind Voldemort's throne, blocking him from view.

Harry stopped at the next Death Eater turning to face him fully. "Oh goody! We are finally getting to the interesting people!" Harry exclaimed with some excitement.

He smiled a small glint of evil appearing in his eye as he looked at the next person. "Antonin Dolohov," Harry whispered as he approached him, "you're going to pay one day for what you did to Hermione." Harry stood staring at him moment longer before slowly continuing.

"You might want to call an exterminator Tom; you seem to have a bit of a rat problem. Isn't that right Peter?" Harry said disgustedly, smirk falling from his face, as he glanced at Pettigrew. Harry saw the small involuntary twitch that Pettigrew made and his smirk returned.

"Rabastan and Rodphus Lestrange you have been quiet the busy beavers lately haven't you? I'd say it worked." Harry said causally as he glanced up into their masked features and then towards Voldemort.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, smirk falling from his face once again, as he reached the next person in the circle. Hatred burned brightly in his eyes and his breathing was a little ragged as he spoke, "Bellatrix," Harry bit out shortly, "I took your advice and I've been practicing. I think you'd be quiet proud. Maybe I could practice on you one day you bitch, after all it's the least you could do." Harry stood a moment longer before stiffly moving away to the next person.

"Ahhh Severus Snape," Harry slightly hissed as he said the name, "If only you knew what I have learned about you." Harry took satisfaction in the fact that Snape tensed at the comment. Slowly he walked even closer to him until his mouth was right next to Snape's ear. "Yess it's been a quiet interesting summer for me. Tell Dumbledick to screw himself will you?" Harry whispered softly.

Swiftly and smoothly Harry backed away and moved on briefly stopping to talk, "Narcissa I must thank you for stopping your sister the other day. Say hello to your son for me please."

Harry stared at the next cloaked figure in the circle in surprise. "Well I must say that seeing you is unexpected!" Harry said cheerfully. "Lucius already out of Azkaban? I hope you had a nice stay. I know the Demntors can be rather…generous with their hospitality." Harry smiled with a rather twisted, insane look in his eye.

Deftly, he turned to look at Voldemort once again. Harry now studied Voldemort like Voldemort had been doing to him just moments before. For a long while no one broke the silence.

"What no long speech about how I'm going to die and that you are the best wizard ever blah, blah, blah?" Harry finally asked in a somewhat bored tone of voice. Voldemort still only stared.

Harry frowned, "You're getting rusty Tom." Harry shook his head in mock disappointment, "I was hoping I would finally get some real competition when I fought you. Mad-eye doesn't even challenge me anymore, though that might be because of his rather _unfortunate_ disappearance."

Slowly Voldemort smiled and stood from his throne. He walked closer to Harry, "So it's true then?" Voldemort whispered to him softly. Harry just grinned back.

"What exactly are you talking about? A lot of things are true." Harry replied cheekily.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Potter." Voldemort said to him.

"I do, do I?" Harry said innocently trying to confuse Voldemort by switching the subject back an forth. "You know I'm rather surprised you haven't commented on my new appearance."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "Yes, I was getting to that. I must admit that was rather shocking."

"It's true." Harry said simply switching subject once again. Voldemort's smile widened showing off perfect white teeth.

"Why did you switch sides?" He asked truly interested.

Harry could feel the familiar tingling in his body now. He knew he would have enough time to drop the bomb shell before it happened. Harry grinned taking a deep breath and grinned before speaking, "Well I couldn't kill my own father could I, Daddy dearest?" Harry said gleefully as he looked right into his father's shocked blood red eyes.

Just then the light tingles in his body turned into sharp pains that forced the air out of his lungs. The grin left Harry's face as he crumpled to the ground, pain gripping him, air refusing to enter his lungs and his muscles clenching and unclenching. _This isn't right!_ Harry thought panicky. He was supposed to simply pass out, something had gone wrong. His thoughts went to Ginny and how she he supplied him with the potion instead of Hermione. Ginny, the bitch, betrayed him!

Harry could feel blood running down the side of his face as the pain continued to grip him in its vice like hold and his lunges still refusing to work. From very far away it seemed he could hear someone calling for Severus. Then someone was touching him and people where holding him down stopping him from moving. Someone was then holding his face and trying to pry his eyelids open. Briefly Harry's eyes opened and he saw a blurry face looking at him then suddenly blackness enveloped him.

* * *

**Authors Note: So did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know by leaving me a review please!! **


End file.
